Comme un homme
by Volazurys
Summary: Une nuit, au Manoir Oblivion... Une nuit comme une autre, sauf pour deux mémoires.


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour,  
**_

_**Hum, il s'agit d'un OS particulier à bien des égards... Déjà, si vous avez en dessous de 18 ans, je ne le vous conseille pas. Ensuite... hétérophobes s'abstenir. Nan, je ne plaisante pas, même si j'en ai l'air.**_

_**(Va se faire tuer, mais assume complètement ses mots).**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Auc__un personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney ni de Pixar ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Comme un homme

Le soir avait posé depuis bien longtemps ses jupons sur ce qui fut la Contrée du Départ, même si en ce monde, un ciel sombre et vaguement violacé dominait jour et nuit. Un monde à la lisière des ténèbres et de la lumière, qui se disputaient la place à chaque instant. Le Manoir Oblivion jouait le rôle qu'Aqua lui donna il y a onze ans de cela, bien qu'il n'eût pas de conscience à proprement parler, ou que cette conscience ne pût pas être approchée ni comprise par un esprit humain. Un secret qui finirait peut-être par être révélé un jour.

Lorsque Larxene entra dans ses quartiers, satisfaite, elle fixa son attention sur les rares étoiles parvenant à luire sur cette voûte céleste angoissante. L'indifférence se disputait à l'amusement chaque fois qu'elle accomplissait cette sorte de rituel. Elle repensa au Kingdom Hearts artificiel de la Citadelle, qui brillait et transcendait ce monde bâti sur du néant et des illusions. Le Supérieur et ses lubies... Franchement, quelle idée de chercher à ouvrir le véritable Royaume des cœurs par ce moyen !

Un petit rire de gorge s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle retirait lentement ses gants et les posait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Retrouver son cœur ne l'intéressait toujours pas. C'était une chose inutile, encombrante, qui lui avait fait mal quand elle était humaine. Devenir une Simili avait été un soulagement pour elle, même si dans les premiers temps, elle dépérissait d'ennui. Au moins, grâce à la folie des grandeurs de Xemnas, qui la divertissait beaucoup, ce n'était plus le cas; bientôt, Marluxia prendrait le contrôle de l'Organisation. Qu'adviendrait-il ensuite ? La Simili l'ignorait. Elle aviserait à ce moment-là.

Cependant, il restait un souci de taille. Sora. Il fallait qu'elle lui règle son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Vexen avait été éliminé, Axel veillait à ce que Naminé exécute les ordres de Marluxia, et NéoRiku s'était fait réécrire la mémoire. Malgré tout, rien n'était joué, Larxene ne le savait que trop bien.

Elle lâcha un soupir agacé, puis enleva son manteau avec lenteur, ainsi que la totalité de ses vêtements. En tant que Simili, elle n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, mais un peu de méditation ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sa silhouette gracile, mais ô combien trompeuse, fut caressée un bref moment par l'éclat des étoiles. Pas de lune en ce monde – si elle avait existé un jour.

Nue, elle s'allongea dans son lit blanc et impersonnel, rabattit les draps sur elle et bâilla ostensiblement; ce n'était que pour se détendre, après tout. Ensuite, elle ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. Elle aurait besoin de calme si jamais elle désirait affronter Sora et l'éliminer pour de bon. Tant pis pour ce que prévoyait de faire Marluxia avec lui. Il était devenu trop dangereux et téméraire.

Ses membres se relâchèrent. Le silence jouait sa musique éternelle, bien que parfois interrompue par la respiration de la Nymphe Furieuse, qui s'apaisait. Les yeux fermés, le visage lisse, elle se laissa aller à imaginer diverses morts pénibles et douloureuses pour le Porteur de la Keyblade. Petit à petit, son esprit quitta ces pensées pour se concentrer sur le vide, se reposer.

Elle ne remarqua pas que, lentement, des lambeaux de ténèbres apparaissaient sur la porte en partant de la serrure. Ils échurent en ondulant sur le sol glacé, puis se glissèrent vers elle. La maigre protection apposée dans les appartements les avait à peine freinés. Elle n'était conçue que pour des attaques physiques, après tout, et qui se risquerait vraiment à utiliser la magie contre l'experte en foudre ?

Serpents de fumée, les ténèbres rampèrent sur le lit, puis s'agrippèrent au matelas avant de se hisser sur les jambes de Larxene, qui frémit à peine. D'autres lambeaux remontèrent jusqu'à ses poignets, qu'ils chatouillèrent de manière à ce qu'elle les bouge. Cette fois-ci, la Simili fronça les sourcils. Elle délivra un peu de foudre dans sa chair, sans effet; les ténèbres s'empressèrent de plaquer les poignets de chaque côté de sa tête.

Larxene ouvrit les yeux, surprise et agacée à la fois. Elle perçut alors la chaleur latente de ces liens qui la maintenaient au matelas. Que se passait-il ? Son corps se couvrit d'éclairs, mais ils crépitèrent en vain, car ils semblaient plus exciter les ténèbres qu'autre chose ! Et pourquoi étaient-elles si chaudes, alors que normalement, elles gelaient l'épiderme ?

Elle laissa échapper un cri de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle sentit de petits chatouillis remonter le long de ses jambes, puis de ses cuisses. Non, pas des chatouillis... mais des effleurements. Larxene grogna, puis se débattit. Les liens se resserrèrent sur ses poignets et ses chevilles jusqu'à lui faire mal, ce qui la dissuada de continuer. Elle ne pouvait même pas invoquer ses kunaïs ! Elle sursauta encore sous les caresses de plus en plus insistantes... ces dernières ne la laissaient pas indifférente, bien au contraire.

Qui s'amusait de la sorte ? Qui osait pénétrer dans ses appartements et jouer avec elle de cette manière ? Déjà, elle pouvait éliminer Marluxia ; ce n'était pas son style. Dans l'Organisation, malgré sa réputation, elle n'avait eu de relations charnelles qu'avec lui. Axel, elle avait bien essayé, mais... non.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres. Un autre membre cherchait-il à s'attirer ses faveurs ? Approche intéressante, bien qu'un peu malsaine... même pour elle. D'habitude, c'était elle qui dominait. Orgueilleuse, la Simili se dit qu'à un moment où à un autre, elle retournerait la situation à son avantage.

Soudain, elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit les ténèbres caresser son intimité. Oh, mais celui qui les invoquait ne manquait pas d'audace ! Elle frémit sous le toucher, même si elle contrôlait les réactions de son corps. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle élimina la plupart des membres de l'Organisation de son esprit, y compris Xemnas. Son intuition lui soufflait que ce n'était pas lui. Zexion, alors ? Avec ses talents d'illusionniste... Elle ne voyait que lui.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une masse peser sur ses cuisses, sous les couvertures... et une langue, sur sa peau, sur... Elle lâcha un gémissement contre son gré. Non, cela ne pouvait plus durer ! Elle tira encore une fois sur les liens, mais ces derniers, comme sentence, écorchèrent sa chair pour la calmer de nouveau. Larxene n'apprécia pas du tout et siffla, malgré le plaisir qui montait graduellement en elle sous les attentions de l'inconnu :

- Montre-toi... au lieu de rester planqué sous les draps !

Pour toute réponse, le silence... Un lambeau ténébreux recouvrit ses yeux, l'empêchant ainsi de voir quoi que ce soit. Larxene grogna d'énervement. Sur sa peau, les éclairs crépitèrent davantage. Zexion était-il capable d'une telle perfidie ?

- Eh ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça..., siffla-t-elle, avant de hoqueter lorsque des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes.

Elles étaient dures, brutales. Des lèvres jeunes tout de même, Larxene le sentait. Pourtant, elle doutait qu'elles appartiennent vraiment au Conspirateur Ténébreux. Il y avait un petit quelque chose qui lui soufflait qu'elle se trompait. Elle garda la bouche close, mais l'inconnu pinça la pointe de ses seins pour parvenir à ses fins. Humiliée de la sorte, la Simili laissa la foudre toucher leurs deux corps, sans que cela ne perturbe son agresseur. Il semblait même apprécier.

Elle ragea sous les caresses brusques, cette bouche qui dévorait la sienne. Si elle avait été libre de ses mouvements, elle aurait giflé son agresseur pour une telle insolence de sa part ! Elle lui aurait fait payer lentement et douloureusement le moindre de ses gestes ! Seulement, pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il finit par relâcher ses lèvres; la Simili l'entendit haleter, puis il posa sa bouche sur son cou alors qu'il promenait les mains sur ses hanches. Un éclair sillonna le long de celle-ci, mais resta encore une fois sans effet. Larxene sentit les cheveux de son agresseur chatouiller sa poitrine. Des cheveux mi-longs, semblerait-il... Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle s'écria d'une voix furieuse – et un peu tremblante :

- A... arrête ça tout de suite...

Aucune réponse. La respiration de plus en plus rapide, la Simili chercha à cogner son agresseur avec ses jambes. Elles furent alors écartées vers chaque extrémité du matelas et fermement plaquées par celles de l'inconnu, qui mordit son cou. Larxene lâcha un râle d'énervement. Il lui avait fait mal, cette ordure ! Et que lui faisait-il, là ? Aspirait-il sa peau avec ses dents ? Oh, l'enfoiré...

- Dégage... de là !

Toujours pas de réaction. La Simili le fustigea de jurons bien sentis. Était-ce un homme ou une femme ? Elle eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il pesa de tout son poids sur elle... et la pénétra avec une violence à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle voulut crier, mais il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pendant qu'il commençait ses va-et-vient en elle, tandis que de l'autre, il appuyait sur ses reins pour aller au plus profond d'elle.

La Simili n'eut pas à proprement parler mal, mais ce qui fut sûr, c'était qu'elle se sentait humiliée jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Jamais personne ne l'avait dominée de cette manière, pas même Marluxia. Et surtout, jamais personne n'avait ainsi pris possession de son corps... sans son accord. Non, jamais.

Des geignements – ou des gémissements ? – franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. La brutalité des coups de reins de son agresseur la fit frissonner malgré elle. Sa fougue s'expliquait par sa jeunesse, elle en était certaine à présent. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années... Non, ce n'était tout de même pas ce mioche, Roxas ?! Non, impossible. Il était incapable de manipuler les ténèbres !

Les halètements et les râles de plaisir de son agresseur l'écœurèrent... et l'excitèrent à la fois. Larxene mordit sa main au bout d'un moment, mais cela le freina à peine. Il remplaça juste cette paume maltraitée par un lambeau de ténèbres, qui la bâillonna efficacement. Il put alors enfoncer ses ongles dans ses hanches et accélérer la cadence.

Cependant, au bout de longues minutes qui semblèrent horribles à Larxene, il s'interrompit, toujours en elle. Elle ressentait chaque parcelle du corps chaud de son agresseur, qui s'étendit sur elle pour mordiller son cou. Et là, contre sa poitrine dénudée... La Simili perçut un battement. Le battement d'un cœur. Son être se glaça de l'intérieur. Non...

Son agresseur claqua des doigts et fit disparaître le bandeau de ténèbres de ses yeux. Les pupilles dilatées de Larxene croisèrent deux iris turquoise, animés d'un désir bestial... et aussi d'une haine qui sut la toucher malgré sa nature de Simili. Elle gémit sous son bâillon. NéoRiku... Pourquoi ? Lentement, il bougea de nouveau en elle, tout en la regardant avec un sourire qu'elle ne supporta pas... et qui l'exaspéra. Il lui dit, d'une voix rauque :

- Réécrire ma mémoire... Trafiquer mon cœur... Toi, Vexen, vous y êtes parvenus. Mais...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase davantage; il se cambra et lâcha un râle de jouissance, sans être accompagné par sa partenaire forcée. Les yeux fermés, en proie à une pure extase alors qu'il se libérait en elle, il souffla :

- Mais je n'ai rien... oublié... Non, rien. Surtout ce que tu m'as fait depuis ma naissance.

NéoRiku reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son être. Sa respiration restait erratique. L'éclat de ses yeux refusait de s'éteindre. Il eut un petit ricanement, puis souleva le menton de la Simili dégoûtée après avoir ôté son bâillon. Elle siffla :

- Retire-toi de moi...

NéoRiku eut un rire amusé.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis bien, là.

Écœurée, celle-ci lui cracha au visage. Elle ne supportait plus son contact, de le sentir contre... ni en elle. Lentement, NéoRiku récolta la salive du dos de la main, puis il lui dit, en penchant la tête sur le côté :

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, comme tu as pu le remarquer.

Il invoqua sa Keyblade, puis il se retira d'elle tout en posant la pointe de l'arme à la naissance des seins de la Simili. Il arracha complètement les draps qui les recouvraient pour admirer à loisir le corps de son amante forcée. Celle-ci le fixa droit dans les yeux et serra les dents. Elle ne laisserait pas ce sale mioche se repaître davantage de sa position de faiblesse ! Elle lui susurra, d'une voix douce :

- Pauvre, pauvre petit clone... Regarde-toi. Tu crois vraiment m'avoir blessée ? Tu crois t'être comporté comme un homme ? Peuh !

À ce moment-là, un sourire inquiétant fendit les lèvres du sosie de Riku, qui parut bien plus que ses quinze ans à ce moment précis. Elle le vit descendre du matelas tout en s'assurant que les liens ténébreux la maintenaient toujours. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle retint son souffle, tandis que les ténèbres sourdaient de lui puis semblaient modifier son apparence. Elle eut un hoquet d'ahurissement lorsqu'elle vit la chair du clone se raffermir, ses muscles se développer, les traits enfantins de son visage disparaître, et ses cheveux ainsi que sa taille grandir.

NéoRiku rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait l'apparence d'un adulte d'une vingtaine d'années. Comment... avait-il fait ? La Simili ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard, puis de sentir l'horreur la saisir. Bâti comme il l'était à présent, il pouvait lui faire sérieusement du tort.

Elle le vit se déplacer et s'installer à califourchon sur elle de nouveau. Plus lourd, il la dominait largement désormais, alors qu'avec sa taille d'adolescent, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait peiné à le faire. Il lui susurra à l'oreille, d'une voix bien adulte et grave :

- C'est une transformation temporaire, mais crois-moi, tu vas vite le regretter... De toute manière, nous avons toute la nuit devant nous.

Le sang de Larxene se glaça dans ses veines, tandis que lentement, NéoRiku approchait ses lèvres de son cou. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Il ne comptait pas jouer avec elle toute la nuit ? Il ne comptait pas... la souiller encore et encore ?!

- Je vais me comporter comme un homme, Larxene... Je t'en fais la promesse.

Comme un homme... Oh, combien de fois avait-elle demandé aux membres de l'Organisation d'agir ainsi en mission, ou de l'ordonner à Marluxia lorsqu'ils s'adonnaient aux plaisirs charnels ? Voilà que ses exigences lui revenaient en pleine figure, et ce de la manière la plus humiliante qu'il soit !

- Ensuite, j'irai protéger Naminé, quitte à en mourir, lui susurra-t-il à nouveau, pendant que sa main empoignait un de ses seins.

Pour la première fois de sa vie de Simili, Larxene connut la véritable terreur. La seconde, ce serait lorsque Sora la vaincrait pour de bon et qu'elle retournerait au néant. Pour l'heure, elle subissait la vengeance d'un pantin qui n'avait pas demandé à l'être... et qui n'avait trouvé que cette parade pour faire payer ce qu'il avait enduré.

Le Manoir Oblivion étouffa le moindre souffle, le moindre gémissement pour qu'il sombrât dans l'oubli. Les ténèbres donnaient à NéoRiku une force qu'il exploita au maximum, tandis que la Simili se tordait contre lui sans pouvoir lutter, mis à part subir ses assauts. Le corps en sueur et les iris mangés par leurs pupilles, elle poussa son seul et unique hurlement, vite absorbé par les murs de ses appartements, lorsqu'il la fit sienne à nouveau. Il força leurs corps à terminer cette danse macabre jusqu'à l'aube. Hanches bleuies contre hanches dures et fougueuses, ventre possédé contre ventre possesseur, coup de reins d'un corps contre tressautements de l'autre, tout ceci disparaîtrait au lever du soleil.

Par contre, jusqu'à sa mort, Larxene se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette nuit-là, qui l'atteignit plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre... qui fit bien plus que l'humilier. Car de l'humiliation était née la douleur, celle qu'elle infligeait d'ordinaire à ses victimes au combat. De son impuissance était née la honte. Enfin, de cette torture était né le plaisir, sauf que cette fois, ce fut elle qui subit.

Lorsque les rayons de l'astre éclairèrent à peine le ciel toujours aussi sombre de ce monde, ils découvrirent le corps pâle, mais marqué, de la Simili de nouveau seule. Sa peau se régénérait à vue d'œil. La douche acheva de nettoyer les derniers vestiges de cette nuit-là, même si quand elle en sortit et se rhabilla, elle sentit la foudre crépiter sur son corps et dans son esprit instables, et lui rappeler chaque caresse, chaque morsure, chaque halètement et chaque va-et-vient de ce monstre en elle.


End file.
